


The Thing

by StregataDalloStregatto



Series: Demetra's Ballad [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetra Trevelyan discovers her biggest fear. And learns that a present isn't always a good thing, particularly if it has fangs, horrible eyes and people expect the Inquisitor chooses it for her next journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you like Dragon Age things and generally fantasy stuff (with some random personal post) here is my Tumbrl!  
> http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/

Trevelyans are a really opened mind family.   
They know some of their ancestors were Tevinters and two of Demetra’s cousins are mages. So, her parents at least, tought her not to be afraid from mages, but from a bad use of magic. “We can use our swords for protecting or killing as the mages do with their magic skills. They’re simply tools, my child.” said often her father, during their sparring matches in the courtyar, when she was younger.   
They’re also really devoted and more than half of the family is involved with some Chantry’s affairs, but not for convenience or political reasons, just for faith in the Maker. Her mother taught her and her sibilings to be grateful for their privileged life, praying for understanding the Maker’s will and becoming good people.  
So, the Inquisitor has always considered herself a very open minded person, has always tried to understand something before judging it. The unknow, mostly of the time, was an opportunity and not a danger (unless it contemplates Red Lyrium or fanatic bad mages).   
Demetra also believed that her heart was a better judge than her mind.  
All of this until the day that the… thing arrives in Skyhold and her heart starts to screaming “My ass won’t settle on that thing! Not in this life!”.   
Dennett himself is hesitant to approach him or her or… who cares, the thing. Rubbing his chin, he looks at the Inquisitor, with a basket full of meat in his hands “Inquisitor, do you believe that your new… whatever it is, will eat this ?”.  
“Dracolisk. It’s a Dracolisk.” says Cullen before she can answer, a spark of amusement in his voice and a smile on his lips “I always wondered if they’re really so untamable and fast like I read in a book years ago!”.  
Demetra wants crying out in frustration.   
Traitor!   
He was so hostile to this new arrival, all concern and doubts, and now he seems completely fascinated.  
“I really hope not so untamable, Commander. If the Inquisition’s forces can’t use it, we can consider all this matter a waste of time.” Leliana intervens with a little smile.  
“Well, it’s surely… an exotic mount, isn’t it?” asks Josie, trying to be positive. Demetra looks at her, avoiding to be sarcastic. When Josie is away from a Wicked Grace’s match or a negotation, being sarcastic against her makes Demetra feels a bad person.   
The Inquisitor looks at the… thing again. “Exotic” isn’t exactly the first word she tought when they met, but she knows is all her fault if the new mound is now in Skyhold’s stables, looking at them with its disturbing yellow eyes.   
When her advisors found news about the possibility to have a strong and fast mount, she said “Oh, I suppose it’s like a small dragon with horse’s paws! It could be a great idea! We could be more rapid, more ready to intervene!”.  
“Well, I'm sure you want verify personally if this big boy… or girl, is a good choice for your next trip.” Dennett suggests quietly, interrupting politely her thoughts.  
Demetra nods weakly, starting to approach.   
Be positive, be optimistic - she says to herself - things aren’t always ugly as they seem!   
Two stable boys hold steadily the bridle and the creature looks at her with unmistakable aversion.   
Cullen, now not so amused, sighs “I’m not sure it’s a good idea, you know?”.  
"Me too!" thinks his lover, stroking lamely the creature’s back, but the woman hears her voice says loudly “Oh, come on, Commander. Trevelyans are horsemen for generations. I can handle it! My parents gave me my first horse, Glitterball, when I was only four!"  
“So, is this Glitterball II ?”   
“I… I can’t decide its name in this moment. Now, silence please, I need to be focused.”.  
The Inquisitor rides slowly in the creature's back. "  
Well, it’s not so bad, after all!" she thinks, trying to grab the bridle.   
And two seconds later, the Dracolisk becomes frisky and runs out of the stables.  
With a screaming Inquisitor on its back.  
***  
“Boss, are you really sure?”  
“Believe me, I’m more than sure, Bull. This thing is entirely your. I’m done with … him?”  
“Her. This beauty is a female, I’m pretty sure.”  
“Honestly, I don’t care. You saved my life…”  
“Nah, I just stopped her.”  
“… and she seems happy with you. So, take her, all your!”  
“Always said you are the best, Boss!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and... try to guess? Kudos are very much appreciate, comments even more.  
> Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
